


I’m Batman

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’m Batman

Thankfully, getting your three men in all agreeing to go to the school’s Halloween fundraiser with you was easy. With Dean, all you had to do was pout and ask topless. With Sam, you had to tell him Dean agreed, and that did it. With Cas, you just had to ask. After being together a few years, you’d figured a system out for things to go (semi) smoothly.

Now, the party was getting closer, and you were the only one with a costume. You were going as Rey, from Star Wars, and Dean had grumbled about how ‘not sexy’ it was. That was when you pointed out that it was for your son’s school, and he caved.

When you’d met Sam, Dean, and Cas, your son was just two years old. He had a speech delay, but Sam seemed to ease him into learning new words. He was patient, and kind. However, it was Dean that surprised you the most. When you’d met him, you were worried he would be gruff, and Mr. Macho. Then he got right down on the floor to play with your son. They had just finished the case they had been working, and come to say goodbye.

Only, it was less goodbye, and more packing up you and your son to move to the bunker with.

That was three years ago, and your son was in kindergarten. The school was doing a Halloween fundraiser type deal instead of selling overpriced items from some catalog. Which you were thankful for. While this was your first year with a child in school, you remembered buying from old coworkers.

* * *

It was the evening of the fundraiser, and you were putting the finishing touches on your son’s costume. He asked to be a clown at first, but you knew that Sam had a ‘thing’ about them, so you steered him away from that. Then, after what seemed like way too many ideas, he’d finally settled on being Thor.

“‘Addy ‘As!” He yelled as he ran out of his room ahead of you, his small cape flowing behind him.

“Yes, Y/S/N?” You heard Cas, and pictured him smiling. “Oh, what a mighty God you are!” He gasped and ‘ahhh’d’, making Y/S/N laugh. “What do you think of my costume?” He asked as you turned the corner.

You saw your son tilt his head. “I dunno.” He shrugged, trying to figure out what Cas was supposed to be.

Laughing, you walked over and kissed Cas’s cheek. “Let me guess…Superman?”

“No, mommy!” Your son laughed. “Dat’s not ‘Uperman!”

Cas grinned, showing him the shirt he was wearing under his white button up. “I’m Clark Kent, so she’s right.” He chuckled.

“OH!”

“Where are the others?” You asked, noticing that you still hadn’t seen your other two men. While you had an idea of what Dean would be, it was anyone’s guess what Sam would be.

Cas shrugged, picking up Y/S/N. “I dunno. Dean refused to get ready with me, and went off somewhere. Not sure where Sam went to get ready. I went to check his old room, and he wasn’t there.”

“Huh.” You shook your head and sighed. “Well, I’ll go look for them. I’d hate to be late because they couldn’t get their hair right.” You joked before Cas headed towards the front of the bunker.

You checked a few spare rooms before you found Sam. “And you are?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. “I got Clark Kent out there, but this?”

He gasped at you. “I’m Sirius Black!” He told you, motioning to his costume.

“Put a pirate hat on, and you look like you could be Jack Sparrow’s brother.” You pointed out.

“Well, that’s just great.” He muttered.

You wrapped your arms around him. “Still hot, though.” You assured him.

Sam smirked at that. “So, you get to sleep with Clark Kent, and Sirius Black tonight. Wonder who the last one’s gonna be?”

“We both know who Dean’s gonna be.”

“Yeah. True. Was kinda hoping he’d change it up a bit.” He shrugged, shoving his hand in his pocket. “Come on, let’s go wait for him.”

* * *

Sam had Y/S/N on his lap as you, him, and Cas waited for Dean. You’d been waiting a few minutes, and said that if you reached ten, you’d hunt him down.

As you stood, the Dark Knight rushed into the room. “I’m Batman.” He breathed.

“Of course you are, babe. You’re always Batman.”

“Who the hell is that?” Came Dean’s voice as he came out dressed as a cowboy.

All eyes went to Batman, and Sam held Y/S/N a bit away. “It’s me, Chuck!” He pulled back the mask and grinned. “Heard your little guy was having a Halloween fundraiser, and it sounded fun.” He shrugged.

You went over and punched him in the shoulder. “You scared the hell out of me, you ass!”

Chuck looked at Dean. “You two are so perfect for each other.” He told Dean, earning a proud grin.

“Hey!” Cas half whined.

“Don’t worry, you and Sam compliment her as well, and she compliments you.” He waved them off. “So! How about we get going. Don’t wanna be late, do we?” He asked, looking more excited than your five year old.


End file.
